Snow and Can openers
by TheCalculator
Summary: I just discovered that Santa is Russian, The Easter bunny hates being called a kangaroo (Even though he looks like one), the Tooth fairy is a large humming bird and Jack Frost is a hottie that can make fantastic snowballs. Awesome right? Yah, and I just fell in love with the winter spirit. Jack/OC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

Okay, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me! PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE OR WHATEVER

THECALCULATOR OUT~!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm going outside!" I shouted before opening the door open when I heard my mom reply. My eyes closed as the cold wind brushed through my hair. It's been so long when I experienced snow I'm so happy. And finally a break from school and all those flirts! WOOHOO!

I was enjoying the coldness until I heard my name being called. "Summer!" A familiar voice said.

Knowing who owns the voice, I smiled. "Jamie!" I waved my hand at the young boy who was playing with his friends. Jamie is my neighbour here in Burgess and I'm the one who babysits him when his parents are away for the night. He's not like other kids I watched in the past. But sometimes I swear he talks to himself in his room. Somehow, the word _winter, snow and Jack_ was always mentioned.

But you know kids these days. They have amazing imaginations.

I putted my hands inside my jacket and walked to Jamie's direction, smiling, I really want to play with them. Like I said it's been so long since I experienced snow. Looking at my watch I frowned. I only have 10 minutes until I go home. Might as well, make these minutes the best!

"You don't mind if I can join right?" I asked putting my hands on my knees. The huge girl blinked but nodded slowly. Jamie grinned showing a missing tooth, making me wonder how he got that. Maybe, he fell down or something? I hope it's not a big fall.

"Of course you can!" Jamie shouted as he grabbed my hand. "Guys, this is Summer she's my neighbour! And she's really fun to be with!" He introduced, looking at everybody but he was also looking at the tree and he grinned at it.

Weird.

I smiled at the kids and the tree. I know it's weird to smile at a tree but hey! It doesn't hurt to try. But the weird thing is that when I smiled at the tree a cold wind blew into my hair and I swear I felt that somebody was staring at me. Well, everybody was staring at me but still! You know a stare. Like scary stare.

Jamie hid something behind him and I already knew what it was I quickly threw a snowball at his face and the snowball fell from his small hands. My hand covered my mouth to cover my giggles. Urgh, I can't believe I just giggled! Ewwww…..

"SNOW FIGHT!" I screamed before going crazy with my snowballs. Finally, I was out of ammo, and I knew I was going to die until I found a pack of snowballs laying down my feet. My eyebrows raised but took the ammo anyway. "In yo face!" I threw a snowball at Jamie and it hit right in his face. AGAIN.

When I was about to throw another snowball I heard a chuckle behind me. Of course, I paused in shock I mean there was somebody who was chuckling behind me. CHUCKLING. And the chuckle was kind of hot actually. I squeaked when a cold substance shot me in the back. I turned my head back and saw no one but I went to the direction where the snowball came from.

"Come on Jamie! I know you're hiding." I shouted then I heard the chuckle again! This was getting kind of creepy. "This isn't funny!" My head quickly evaded the snowball that was aiming to my head. I swear the snowball was fast! I mean it was like whoosh! And I was like Hieeeeee!

Okay, weird explanation.

"I'm not Jamie I'm Jack." A voice said behind me. I turned around, saw a hot guy with white hair and blue eyes, screamed and started running around in circles. Coolly.

"OHMIGOSH! Rapist! Rapist! I'm going to die! I haven't married the can opener in my house! Please I beg you! Spare my innocence! I have three little can openers! PLEASE!" I screamed, falling down on my knees while I panicked. Awesomely.

The boy stared at me weirdly before gasping. "You can see me?" He asked as he grabbed my shoulders. Oh no! The rapist who will rape me is crazy! NOOOOOOO! All my dreams ruined!

"O-Of course! I-I can see you!" I replied shivering at the boy's cold touch. "I-Is there s-something w-wrong with that?"

"No! There's nothing wrong with that! Wait, how old are you?" He asked, crossing his arms when he finally let go of me. The coldness was gone and I was seriously happy but there's a feeling that I kind of liked that coldn-! OH NO THIS RAPIST IS TRYING TO ATTRACT ME! FORGIVE ME MY LOVE! I'M SORRY ERNESTO! I'M SOOOORRY!

I backed away slowly when the boy was leaning on my personal bubble. "15." I answered before this boy really invade my sweet bubble.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Wait, a minute why does this boy sound extremely like Chris Pine from Star trek? Forget it. "I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL NORTH!" Great he talks to directions.

What's next One Direction? "Umm…!" I gasped as the boy grabbed my waist and started to twist me around. And I was getting dizzy. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY?! Except for the part that he's smoking hot, that totally contradicts with his skin temperature.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him when I finally got out of his cold grasp.

The boy blinked and tilted his head at me. CUTE! I mean weird… "You really don't know?" He asked holding the staff that I just now noticed. Man, I need to be more observant. Wait is he going to hit with me that? NOOOO!

"If I did know I would have called the police and try to get you arrested for trying to kill a poor girl!" I said, my eyes twitching in irritation.

The boy chuckled again with his hot chuckling. "You're chuckling. Why are you chuckling?! You may be hot but I know HOT KUNG FU! OH YAH! CAN YOU HANDLE THE AWESOMENESS?! " I said making a weird pose.

"Jack Frost."

Great this guy's name is Jack Frost. And he sounds like Chris Pine. And he just flew around. This is the end of me, Summer Lockheart. I thought I was crazy for wishing to marry the can opener in my house when I was a kid.

Shit.


	2. The Dreams of Vampires

Hello guys! This is chapter 2 I know it's weird that I post 2 chapters in one day but shush! So please enjoy this okay?

I DO NOT KNOW RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

PLEASE LIKE REVIEW, LIKE AND WHATEVER!

"Jack Frost."

Great this guy's name is Jack Frost. And he sounds like Chris Pine. And he just flew around. This is the end of me, Summer Lockheart. I thought I was crazy for wishing to marry the can opener in my house when I was a kid.

Shit.

"Haha! Uh.. Yeah…" I laughed nervously, backing away slowly again. "Nice name ya' got there." Okay, note to self: Never trust people with a hot chuckle. NEVER. I'm so weirded out right now!

The boy who just named himself Jack Frost stared at me or more like glared at me. "I'm serious." He said, leaning on his weird staff. I stood there, shocked and scared that 'Jack' will kill me. I mean he's freaking CRAZY!

"Well, Ummm… That's good." I looked down at my watch before gasping. Damn! I forgotten about the time. "It was nice meeting you boy who is crazy!" I ran out of the field as quickly as I can and saw Jamie looking around worriedly, with no friends, in the dark.

"Jamie!" I shouted his name, grabbing his hand. "What are you doing here? Alone!" My eyes were searching for any injury. If he's injured or something I'm going to kill myself before my mom can kill me ruthlessly. Moms are scary when they're angered. They're like animals while in menstruation! That's horrible.

Wait, do animals have menstruation?

*shivers*

"I was looking for you because you just disappeared. What happened?" He said. I smiled at the boy's kindness and patted his head. So adorable.

"I'm okay! So there's no need to worry. It's getting late how about I walk you to your house?" I asked, grinning widely at Jamie. The brown-headed boy clapped his hands excitedly while he nods. But when I was about to take one step forward a cold wind passed right through us.

That's not good. "Jack!" My eyes widened in horror when Jamie hugged the crazy boy who I knew I just left out in the alley a minute ago. How did he get here so fast? Urgh! I'm going to die!

"Y-You two k-k-know each o-other?!" Then I fainted.

FAINTED!

"I can't believe I just fainted in front of Jamie and Jack!" I screamed in frustration, pulling on my black hair in the process. "WHY?!" My lips formed into a thin line when I heard a whisper behind me.

"Who's there?!" I whipped my head back and gasped when I saw my older brother, Oz, standing right there with his body all bloodied. He looks like a zombie. This is really weird. What is he doing here? He's supposed to be in the Philippines with dad! "Oz? Is that you?"

"Summer, why did you leave us? Leave me? Why?" He asked, walking closer. "I thought you loved us?"

I tried to muster an answer but somehow I can't. My heart was squeezing pain. I never wanted to leave dad and Oz. "I never wanted to." My eyes widened when my brother turned into a guy that has black hair and has yellow eyes.

It can't be!

"EDWARD CULLEN?!" The guy looked at me strangely as I formed into the weird pose that I did in front of Jack. "It's time." I said solemnly with a serious aura covering me. I know I can't see auras but I can just feel it! FEEL THE AURA!

"FOR EDWARD CULLEN'S HATERS! THIS. IS .SPARTAAAAA!" Somehow a bat formed into my hands and I knew one thing that can be a good thing for us. Time to beat some vampire's ass! I jumped on the guy and started beating the crap out of him.

"Get of off me!" Weird, Edward's voice seemed more British….

Meh, Puberty.

Huh? I thought Vampires doesn't age anymore.

Oh well…

"NEVAH! THIS IS FOR BEING SUCH A SPARKLY VAMPIRE!" I smacked the bat in his head while laughing crazily. "AND THIS IS FOR DESTROYING MY VIEW TO VAMPIRES!" Then I started hitting him continuously.

This is so fun! Revenge is so sweet. If you're asking why I hate Edward Cullen is that he's really breathy. I mean when he says something it's like. "*breaths out* Bella..I… *breathes in* I love you *breaths again*" I don't think Bella likes it when somebody confesses to her while breathing like weird! And he sounds like he's going to orgasm or something!

Ewww…

Well, the truth is it's not Edward that I don't like it's the whole story the one thing I like is when Bella turned into a vampire AND manage to protect herself.

"STOP IT!" Edward screamed, throwing me into the side. I fell down on my butt which hurts badly no manners? Sheesh. He glared at me with such hatred that makes me want to cower. And that's saying something.

"I am not this Edward Cullen you speak of!" He bellowed I can feel the anger in his voice. AWESOME. "I will kill you." Okay, not awesome anymore. I don't like being told that I am going to be killed so time to go to action.

"If you're not Edward Cullen then who are you?!" I asked standing up, wincing at the pain my buttocks. Poor buttocks. Did you know how my butt cheeks love each other I mean! All the shit they came through and they're still together! They are so loyal. I love them.

"I am Pitch." BITCH!

"Summer!" I heard a certain voice. Oh no! Don't tell me! "Are you okay?!" I opened my eyes in shock because of the stinging pain of coldness touched my cheeks. The first thing that I saw is a pair of blue eyes staring at me worriedly.

I groaned in pain, wondering if what I really saw was true with the entire Edward Cullen thing. Wait, the most important thing is who is Pitch? "Huh?" I squeaked like a mouse when I finally got my senses back.

"I think you scared her mate'" A voice with an Australian accent said.

"Ooh! I wonder if her teeth is like Jack's!" A female voice squealed.

"Get her cookies!" A voice with an Russian accent ordered.

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!


	3. Hobos and Sticks

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

**PLEASE LIKE REVIEW OR WHATEVER!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked, looking nervously at Jack who was laughing sheepishly. I'm really scared right now. Where am I? Mom's going to be pissed! That's bad really bad! I don't want to be grounded… AGAIN…

"Where the heck am I?!" I glared furiously at Jack as I started popping my knuckles. "You better get ready Frosty." I muttered darkly, getting ready to be the crap out of his handsome face. I knew I shouldn't have trusted his hot chuckling.

But before I can lunged myself at the nervous winter spirit I heard a laugh behind me and I saw a big bunny, laughing while slapping his han- I mean paw in his furry knees. "F-Frosty?! That is so funny! I think I'm starting to like this kid!"

I was of course confused and shocked because a bunny just laughed. And did he just talked?! With an Australian accent?! Dude, I must say that is the most awesome bunny ever! But for now I need to figure out what the heck is going on.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked, my temper going down a bit. Jack sighed in relief but straighten up again when I shot a glare at his direction.

"Jamie's is already home. I brought you here because Pitch suddenly came out of nowhere and gave you nightmares." He explained.

I raised my eyebrows at the name that rhymes with 'leech'. "You mean that Edward Cullen look-a-like?"

"Oh, so he introduced himself to you." The same voice said with the Russian accent. I turned around and saw a big man with a white beard. "Then that means you're somebody special."

I snorted un-lady like and smirked. "Uh… I don't think so… I think he got mad at me for beating the crap out of him." I said, putting my right hand in my waist, smirking. I was still nervous in the inside I mean I was talking to a stranger so casually!

The big man laughed before patting me in the back. "Well, that's good!" He said. I laughed nervously again and rubbed my aching back. Man, this guy sure is strong. Note to self: Don't go to his bad side.

"But, North how did he escaped? I thought we got rid of him." A female voice asked. My eyes widened when a huge flying humming bird showed up with cute tiny version of the woman. Wait, so this big man is North that Jack kept telling about?

I have to admit she's quite pretty…

My head started to ache, probably it's because I hit the floor when I fainted. I felt a small tugging in my sleeve and I squealed in happiness when I saw a small guy that is entirely made out of sand smiling at me. He looks so adorable!

Again, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulders. I winced at it but relaxed "Jamie and I were supposed to get back to your home but Pitch came out of nowhere and entered you. I told Jamie to go back home so I took you here so that North can look at you." He explained smiling. "I'm sorry Summer."

"It's okay." I sighed. "Huh? How did you know my name?" I narrowed my emerald eyes at him. Maybe, he's a secret stalker or something. I'm going to ready my kung-fu awesomeness…

SPARTAAAAAAAA!

Wow, I just love saying that word! SPARTAA! WHO WANT S SPARTAA! EVERYBODY SPARTAA! …. Okay, now I'm getting sicked of it…

SPARTAAAAAA!

Nah!

"Jamie told me." Jack smirked, leaning once again at his stick. Somehow, I feel jealous of that stick…I can already imagine myself talking to that stick.

* * *

IMAGINATION

Me: Hey stick! You are one lucky stick!

Stick: What the f*ck?! Get your f*cking sorry ass out of her you stupid *TOOOOT* (A/N I will have to censor this parts to young viewers so please understand)

Me: O_O Wow… I feel so unloved… and rejected… BY A STICK!

BACK TO REALITY

* * *

"Summer? Summer! You okay?" I blinked slowly and smiled at Jack. "Your stick is really mean you know!" I said, crossing my arms.

Jack stared at me weirdly before looking at his stick. "Umm… Okay…" Must. Not. Destroy EVIL STICK! EVVVVILLLLL! Okay, I'm getting out of topic stupid stick. I need to go back home to my mom. FAST! I don't want to be dead. I still haven't said goodbye to Ernesto!

Before I can say something to Jack a blur of pink, blue or any other colours attacked me. Yes, colours just attacked me and one of them is pink! I feel so ashamed! I'm sorry my inner self! I hope you forgive me!

Inner self: *raises up middle finger* I'm doing my business… *farts*

Like I said, Rejected and unloved this time by my inner self. BY MY SELF?! And she just raise her middle finger at me and FARTED! I hope it's not rainbow fart…. I've experienced many things that involves gas and extreme stinkiness… (There's no such things as stinkiness I think…)

"Oh my! Your teeth are really fascinating! Keep up the good work!" Are those finger I feel in my mouth?

"Tooth! Fingers out!" North ordered. Tooth, who kept giggling at the sight of my teeth, removed her fingers out of my mouth. That sounds really disturbing…. Bad Summer! No bad thoughts! Think about ponies they always help!

…

* * *

"SPARTAAAAA!" I blinked slowly when I saw pink ponies, screaming crazily while attacking cookies with swords in their hands? Ponies don't even have hands! My eyes widened as the tree surrounding the scene started singing.

'Oppa Gangnam Style!'

Then they started dancing Gangnam…

What is wrong with me? Maybe, mom's right! I should've not kicked my teacher in his face last time. I hope you forgive me Mr. Ferm! I'm sorry I called you Mr. Sperm! It just slipped out of my mouth! Forgive me!

Blame the person who named you! Not me!

* * *

"Are you okay mate?! Kid!" I grinned happily at the bunny that was looking at me worriedly. He looks really awesome! "Phew, almost scared the munchkins out of me." Okay, image ruined. Who uses the word munchkins?!

"Ummm…As much as I like hanging out with people or bunny or whatever! I want to go home!" I said.

Jack nodded and grabbed his (rude) stick. "I can take you home." My eyes sparkled in happiness. He's so nice! But the same time creepy but that's just how I like it.

"Wait! I still want to know who you people are! And who's Pitch!" I asked. I want answers now! And I'm not going to take no as an answer!

"I'm the Easter Bunny." The bunny said pointing to himself.

The large humming bird smiled. "Tooth Fairy."

"North! But you probably know me as Santa Clause and this is Sandy, the sandman." The large man introduced himself and the adorable guy.

Okay, this is weird but I just met a person who thinks he's Edward Cullen, a rude stick and a hot guy that can control ice, snow and rain. So, what's so surprising? Nothing.

"We are the Guardians. We protect the children of the world. Pitch is the Guardian of Fear but we locked him up after he tried to get the world." North said, explaining the whole thing with his magnificent Russian accent. I rolled my eyes when I imagined Pitch laughing maniacally but replaced it with the image of Edward Cullen dancing.

On second thought I prefer the laughing please.

"Thanks for the explanation but if possible can I visit here tomorrow? I really need to go home now." I said. I squeaked in surprise when Jack grabbed my hood and jumped out of the window.

Like any people other will do I started making my will. Wait, normal people will do that right?

"Wind! Back to home!" Jack said, smiling the whole time.

"MY NAME'S SUMMER NOT WIND!" I shrieked, gripping unto his blue hoodie, also burying my face in it. I'm actually enjoying this quite nicely. This feels like one of those crappy romantic stuff that happens in the movies like Aladdin, Peter Pan and Twiligh-!

DAMN!

I feel like Bella! "Okay! Changing position!" I stopped burying my face in the chest of Jack and saw that his ears were kind of red. But I just shook it off. As if he's going to blush because of me. I'm pretty sure he likes Tooth.

Ouch. That kind of hurts my chest.

"We're here." Jack said. I smiled when I saw the window of my room. I'm home! Woohoo! I can sleep now!

"Thanks for the ride!" I grinned at Jack before grabbing a stick from the floor and destroyed my window.

As if I'm going to open the window like one of those girly movies. MY WAY DUDE MY WAY! At least there's no crappy music. The romantic ones.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps from the streets I saw a guy listening to music from his earphones. He looks pretty cool. I have to say he's pretty handsome.

_"I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_.

Great! Another image ruined! Sheesh! Can't I have a proper image here?

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

THAT SOUNDS FREAKING DISTURBING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, may-!_ AHHHHHHH!"

I blinked slowly when a bottle hit the guy's face. "SHUT THE F*CK UP! People are sleeping here!" Wow, my neighbours sure are…. Friendly… Wait, is that a hobo? Oh my, the hobo is now chasing the poor guy. Oh wait! Hobo is beating the crap out of the guy.

….

Okay, I'll just pretend I never saw that.

"Nice… neighbourhood." Jack commented while smiling, clearly amused by the sight of a hobo beating a guy.

"Thanks." I entered my bedroom and quickly plopped to my bed before sleeping. Now, if that stupid Pitch tries to invade my dreams he better get ready.

"Good night Summer…"

* * *

**OKAY! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! Thank you for your support guys! I'm really happy! Thanks guys!**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW!**


	4. HAIR DRYERS!

_Last Chapter!_

_"Nice… neighbourhood." Jack commented while smiling, clearly amused by the sight of a hobo beating a guy._

_"Thanks." I entered my bedroom and quickly plopped to my bed before sleeping. Now, if that stupid Pitch tries to invade my dreams he better get ready._

_"Good night Summer…"_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Summer! It's breakfast!" I tossed myself to the right side of my bed, not knowing that I was already at the edge. So, I fell down. Face first. Ouch.

"Urgh, what the heck happened?" I muttered. What the heck happened yesterday? I'm pretty sure I didn't drink something… I looked down and was shocked to see a bat in my hand. Wow, I had a bat all the time. AWESOME!

"Summer! It's time to eat!" Mom said. But I didn't really listened since I was to focused to remember what happened. All I remember is a pair of blue eyes staring at me. "NOW!"

"Uhh… Yes mom! I-I just need to r-ready myself?" It was more like a question than an answer… Cookies! Cookies! Urgh, Focus dude! Focus! Summer! Focus!

'Good night Summer' Who's voice is that? It definitely sounds like Chris Pine. Wait?! I met Chris Pine and I didn't even remember a thing! FUUUUUUU- Okay, calm down. Maybe I didn't really meet him maybe it's just a sound-a-like.

Yeah… Just a sound-a-like.

I rubbed my eyes before going to the bathroom to take a bath (Obviously… Well, except the time I went to the bathroom just to cry). "Jack." I muttered.

Wait.

Who's Jack? Think….Think… Jack… Frost…! Jack Frost? Before, I knew it images were flashing in my mind… There's a person who has an Australian accent, Russian accent and a large humming bird? Wow, I must have a crazy day yesterday.

"Wow! I never knew Santa was a Russian!" I smiled when I remembered what happened yesterday! I entered the shower, washed my hair and body and dried meh body! "Good thing! I remembered!"

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my body. I wore my usual clothing before going downstairs to greet my mom. "Good morning mom!" I greeted happily. Mom nodded and chewed on her omelette. I gobbled down my food and went outside as quickly as I can.

"Summer!" I heard Jamie shouted my name. I waved at him like I did yesterday. Jamie hugged me in the waist, while grinning at me. "Are you okay? Did you met the other guardians? Did they like y-!" I laughed at his giddiness and patted his head.

"Calm down kid." I said.

"Ah, looks like you already woke up. You okay?" My whole body jumped and made the weird pose again. I swear it's my reflexes! Waaaaah! Don't blame me! Okay, blame me but still!

* * *

Inner self: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

Me: You shut up!

Inner self: Ok…

* * *

Well, that was weird… Well, at least I took control of my Inner self. Woohoo! Everybody say SPARTAAAAAA! Ooh yah!

"Jack!" Jamie said, letting go of my waist. "How are you?" He asked. I stood there, still in the weird pose, pouting that the winter spirit took the attention of my sweet little Jamie.

Jack smirks when he noticed that I was pouting because of the lack of attention I was getting from the kid. I glared at him and crossed my arms, "Heh, I'm doing well though this place seems a bit off." He said, tapping his index finger in his chin.

Jamie tilted his head in curiosity "What is it?" He asked.

"This!" I dodged the incoming snowball at my direction and looked back as the snowball hit the wall, leaving a small dent on it. That must've hurt! Is this guy trying to kill me?! What is wrong with me?!

* * *

Inner self: F*CK HIM!

Me: Dude! What the heck is wrong with you?!

Inner self: It's your fault why I'm like this! It's because of that fantasy of yours to marry the damn can opener in your house!

Me: For your information, I moved on! I am currently making a move on my hairdryer!

Inner self: *facepalms*

* * *

"Think fast!" A snowball shot me in the face, snapping me out of my stupor. I glared at Jamie who just hi-fived the laughing winter spirit. I smirked slyly and formed a snowball without them knowing I threw the snowball at Jamie.

I grinned when Jamie fell down on his bottom when the snowball contacted with his face. I whooped in happiness but then I started having a headache. "Urgh." I groaned. I shrugged it off and ran to Jamie who seems like that he wasn't getting up.

"Jamie?!" Jack said worriedly. I gaped at Jamie, who looked pale. I quickly went to his side and started investigating if I injured him or something.

"What the heck happened?" I asked, looking at the pale boy. "D-Did I hurt h-him?" I could already feel the tears forming in the edge of my eyes. I didn't mean it! And I was pretty sure I threw the snowball gently!

Jack shook his head. "I don't know." Then, I noticed there were black sands in his head and I immediately knew who did this.

"Pitch!" Right on timing a familiar figure showed up this time it wasn't Pitch but he looked like Pitch. He had black hair but instead of yellow eyes he had brown eyes that seem to glow. Not in a good glow.

…

"JACOB?! IS THAT YOU?!" I screamed, eyes widening in horror. Jacob stared at me weirdly like how Pitch did before smirking. Oh my! What's next Bella?! Seriously?!

"I am not Jacob! I am Pitch's son." I putted down my bat sadly and frowned. Aww, I thought I was going to kick somebody's ass today. "My name is Zaq."

My eyes twitched a bit. "Zaq? Wow, cool name ya' got there but there's something wrong. Are you sure you're not Jacob cause I have this friend of mine who really wants to meet you and I-Meep!" I squirmed under Jack's grasp and glared at him.

Hello, I was just talking here.

"What do you want?" Jack said coldly at Zaq, pointing his staff at the Jacob look-a-like. Damn, that was kind of cool actually. Urgh! STUPID HOT CHUCKLING!

"I want the girl." Zaq said. Wow, so this is what it feels like how Be-! Shit! Another Twilight scene! Time to go to action!

My eyes searched for any weapon and I saw a pipe lying down on my feet. I smirked, grabbing the pipe after I got of Jack's cold grasp. Ohohoho! Time to kick some ass! MUAHAHAHAHA! Nobody can stop this sexiness BOO-YAH!

"This. Is. SPARTAAAAAAA!" I screamed like a crazy person and lunged myself at Zaq, who was clearly surprised by my sudden action. I like taking people by surprise! Ooh yah!

Jack stood there with wide eyes but soon started laughing when I hit Zaq in the stomach with the pipe. And that I was jumping on his head while screaming "FOR THE CUPCAKES! FOR THE PEOPLE! AND FOR NARNIA!"

Though, I'm pretty sure Jack doesn't know a thing about Narnia but who cares?

I'm beating up a person! WOOHOO!

"Die you monstrous beast! DIE!" I said, my head suddenly doing the 360 degrees rotation you know the one like in The Grudge. "Muahahahahaha!" I laughed like a maniac. Jack looked a little bit creeped out with the head thingy so he stopped me by freezing me.

Such gentleness.

"Why do you need Summer?" Jack asked Zaq who was a bit scared of me now. But he was still glaring at us so yah. He's just trying to be cool. Like me. But I'm cooler. Cooler. Yah….

Weird.

"My father needs this girl (He pointed at me while looking at me weirdly since I was trying to pick my nose with my tongue) in order to gain strength so that he can destroy the GUARDIANS!" He finished maniacally before disappearing with a tornado of black sand.

When Zaq was finally gone, Jamie gained consciousness. Jack unfreezed me and sighed in relief when Jamie opened his eyes. I hugged Jamie while muttering 'thank you' repeatedly. Jamie stared at us weirdly but hugged me back.

"I need to tell this to North. Summer watch over Jamie just in case Zaq comes back." Jack said amusingly. "You can beat him up so yah." He flew away then I noticed a ring in my hand.

"What the-?" I sighed and grabbed Jamie's hand before going back home. I need to know what the heck is going on. And why do Zaq wants me rather than the fact I am smokin' hot! (NOT!)

* * *

**Hi guys did you like it? Please review! PLEASE! THANK YOUUUU!**


	5. Ring of Evil

**HELLO! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOHOO! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

_In Chapter 4!_

_"I need to tell this to North. Summer watch over Jamie just in case Zaq comes back." Jack said amusingly. "You can beat him up so yah." He flew away then I noticed a ring in my hand._

_"What the-?" I sighed and grabbed Jamie's hand before going back home. I need to know what the heck is going on. And why do Zaq wants me rather than the fact I am smokin' hot! (NOT!)._

* * *

Chapter 5

I stared at the ring weirdly before poking it. It looks normal I mean it's just a silver ring, no designs, and NOTHING! So, how did this get into my hand? This is really weird. I sighed through my nose and decided to do something. I stood up, grabbed a knife from the counter before smirking.

"Time to TRANSFORM!" I did one of those Power Rangers form whenever they transform and made signs. Before, I knew it I was wearing a pink tutu, my hair in pigtails and I was wearing pink ballet shoes.

"PINK WEIRD TUTU RANGER ATTACK!" I started attacking the ring with my knife, laughing maniacally. But somehow, the ring still looks intact…. I dropped the knife and started biting the ring with my teeth. "Swuper! Bwiting! Attwack!"

When I was about to step forward to get an axe I stepped on the knife so I got injured. Blood was seeping out from my feet. My eyes widened as I tried to stop the blood by touching it with my hands. Which I have to say is stupid of me because now I have blood on my hands.

I heard footsteps going down so I whipped my head back, my head hitting the wall so hard, that now my head is bleeding too. "Summer?" I heard Jamie said from the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked when I saw Jamie with blood in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jamie screamed back. I understand since I was wearing a pink tutu with blood on my face and I was holding a knife. Oh, and look Jamie's Greyhound is lying right in my feet with some drops of blood on its stomach (A/N I forgotten what name was Jamie's dog so yah… And the dog is sleeping so no worries).

I probably looked like a zombie tutu princess!

Ehem, anyway back to the screaming! WOOHOO!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked.

Meanwhile in the North Pole.

JACK'S POV

I flew to North's place and smirked when I saw that I was already close. I flew down, saying hi to the yetis before going inside. This is my first time to go here without being shoved in a shock and thrown to a magic portal.

I finally saw North, who was talking to a yeti about something changing to colour to red. I chuckled quietly when I saw the yeti slam his forehead to the table while groaning something. "North!"

North turned around, looking the same old guy. "Jack Frost! How is the girl? Summer was it?" He said, with his Russian accent that Summer likes to hear. I never somebody like Summer though I have to say she's quite brave to do that to Pitch's son.

Speaking of Zaq. I need to tell this to North.

"North, Does Pitch have a son?" I asked, leaning to my staff that Summer said was rude. North stiffened a bit and I knew that he was hiding something.

"What do you mean? Why would Pitch have a son? Hahahaha?" North laughed nervously. My eyes narrowed before glaring at North. What is he hiding? Summer could be in a grave danger.

"North I know that you're hiding something so you better tell me now." I said seriously. I hate being serious I mean I'm the Spirit of Fun! I'm not supposed to be like Bunnymund! But, somehow I hate people being involved because of us.

"Jack, Summer isn't a normal human girl." This is getting interesting.

Back To Summer

Summer's POV

"WHY DO YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR FACE?!" I shrieked looking at the boy in front of me. Jamie blinked before laughing. I stood there confused and I can already feel the blood draining from my body LITERALLY!

"This isn't blood! This is ketchup!" Jamie said licking the 'blood' from his face. I laughed at my own stupid crazy antics before nodding. Man, I feel so stupid and… tired… must sleep. Now…

"Is that ketchup too?" Jamie asked, now smiling, thinking that the red thing covering my face, feet and hands were only harmless ketchup too. But boy is he wrong! I smiled weakly at him as I shook my head.

"Nope. This is blood." Then I fainted. Again. Well, this time I fainted because of blood loss so I'm not feeling girly! Woohoo! I wonder what happened to Jack I hope he's not taking too long because I'm pretty sure Jamie doesn't know what to do in a situation like this.

* * *

Inner self: It's your damn fault you idiot!

Me: If I'm an idiot then your an idiot too! YOU IDIOT! I prefer the stick than you!

Inner self: I don't give a f*cking damn! Just shut up! I'm trying to powder my nose!

Me: *shoots a bazooka* You started it so BLEH! *sticks tongue out*

* * *

I slapped my head in anger, wishing that it hurts my stupid inner self. I never knew I had a bad self. Maybe, it's because of that fantasy of mine. (Inner self: That's what I said!) "Where am I?" I muttered staring at the blank space.

Maybe, I'm in my mind! Like the ones in the movie! Wow, this freaking awesome. Ooh! I wonder if this works! "Bunnies! I SUMMON YOU!" I concentrated on imagining a bunny then BOOM! A bunny did appear. I jumped happily as I squealed. This. Is. AWESOME!

"Summer." I heard a whisper. I turned around and gasped.

"Mom?"

* * *

**HI GUYS DID YOU LIKE IT?! PLEASE LIKE REVIEW OR WHATEVER!**


	6. Gran-Gran!

Hi guys! This is chapter 6! I'm going to focus on the plot now okay?

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

* * *

**In Chapter 5!**

**Maybe, I'm in my mind! Like the ones in the movie! Wow, this freaking awesome. Ooh! I wonder if this works! "Bunnies! I SUMMON YOU!" I concentrated on imagining a bunny then BOOM! A bunny did appear. I jumped happily as I squealed. This. Is. AWESOME!**

**"Summer." I heard a whisper. I turned around and gasped.**

**"Mom?"**

* * *

Chapter 6

I stared at Mom, wondering how she got here until I remember what happened between me and Pitch when I fainted. He made himself look like Oz! This isn't Mom! "DIIIIEEEE!" I screamed and lunged at Mom instead of hitting my mom I passed right through her. As in like' whoooosh'!

"What the-?!" My eyes widened when I noticed that Mom's eyes are not her usual brown eyes it's just like mine. Emerald green. "What is going on here?" I murmured to myself, watching the mom look-a-like.

"Summer is such a beautiful season. Prie (My ears perked up when I heard my mom's name) I want you to name my granddaughter Summer." My mom smiled before bowing down to the woman. Wait, a minute! Granddaughter?! Then that means!

I gaped at the woman who, I just now realized was my grandmother! I never really met my grandmother because she died before I was born. She seems like a good woman. I examined Gran-gran (Let's just call her that okay?) Hmm, she has short black hair similar to mine except that mine's long, green emerald eyes like mine and fair skin.

Nothing special.

But then gran-gran rose up her hand to envelop my mom's hand. It seems that mom looks like she's in pain. I saw a glint on gran-gran's hand and saw the same ring that I tried do destroy by biting and cutting. Evil Ring!

Wait, how did I get the ring when gran-gran has it?

"Don't tell me I'm in a memory! Crap, I feel like another girlish girl!" Okay, Summer calm down this is probably a dream or maybe a memory but remember do not panic. Breathe in! Breathe out!

* * *

Inner self: We're going to be stuck here forever! We're going to DIE! THIS IS THE CAN OPENER'S FAULT! WAAAAAAAH! *runs around screaming*

Me: Will you shut up?! We are NOT going to die nor we're going to be stuck here forever! *glares* And don't blame my hubby!

Inner self: *stops running* You married the CAN OPENER?!

Me: No.

Inner self: Oh ok… AAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs around screaming*

* * *

Wow, my inner self sure is shrieky! Anyway, back to the topic! I need to know why my grandmother's ring is right here in my finger, looking plain and simple. But I'm pretty sure that this ring IS NOT SIMPLE!

"Mom. Why are you leaving?" I heard mom's voice asked. I blinked slowly when I saw that I'm already at a different memory. I saw my mom kid version, holding a teddy bear that looks worn out. Gran-gran smiled at mom before patting her head. Just like how I did with Jamie.

"Mommy has to do something so be a good girl okay? And watch over the house for me." Gran-gran said kindly. Mom nodded but I noticed her gripped on the teddy bear was getting tighter and tighter! It was starting to scare me.

Even when my mom's a kid I'm still scared of her.

Wow…I feel so brave

"Is it about the guardian thing?" Mom asked, tilting her head a little. My eyes widened at the mention of the Guardians. Mom knows about the guardians? She knows the Easter bunny? And the others?!

Gran-gran chuckled (CHUCKLING!) and nodded. "Why yes darling. So that's why I need to go early so that I can spread happiness to the kids." Spread happiness? What?! MY GRANDMOTHER WAS A GUARDIAN?!

I feel like fainting but that's not possible I mean I'm going to faint in a dream. A DREAM. This is weird.

"Yes mommy." Mom said before going inside the house.

I stood there gaping like a fish. A FISH. Gran-gran smiled and turned around to face me. I snapped out of my stupor and blinked. Gran-gran looked at me straight-in-the eye as if she knows that I'm there. This is really starting to scare me.

"Believe Summer. And it will show itself to you." I gasped quietly as I fall down a hole that came out of nowhere. What the heck?! How did she-? Is my gran-gran really that awesome?! Woah! Talk about coolness! But for now, I need to know what 'it' she was talking about.

And.

What should I believe in?

* * *

JACK'S POV

_"Jack, Summer isn't a normal human girl." This is getting interesting._

Summer is a granddaughter of a late guardian? Then why isn't she immortal like us? I need to ask North tomorrow but for now I need to check up on Jamie.

"_What do you mean not normal?" I asked, my grip on my magical staff grew tight. Is he saying that Summer is a psychopath. Well, at first I thought too but she's a nice girl if you get to know her._

"_You see. Before you became a Guardian there was a Guardian of Summer, her name was Elizabeth, she was like you in some ways. She's a prankster, loves having fun and she loves the children very much. Pitch knew something that we didn't know that time, he tried to get rid of the kids and Elizabeth tried stopping him by using her powers but Pitch strikes first. Elizabeth earned a fatal injury, but she did not give up, she used her last power and managed to weaken Pitch. Pitch ran away, with an injury on his side." North said, smiling wistfully at the sky._

"_So Elizabeth lived? Where is she now?" I asked. Maybe, Elizabeth holds all the answer this happenings. She can help us_

"_That's the problem, Jack. Elizabeth died." North said. _

I sighed through my nose and landed on Jamie's roof. "I need to ask Summer if she knows this." I entered the house by the window. Jamie always left the window open just to let me in. He's a great kid.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! THERE'S A DEAD BODY! AAAAAH! SUMMER'S DEAD! NOOO!" I heard Jamie's voice shout from inside. What's going on? I walked further inside and was shock to see Summer's body covered in blood, a knife on the floor and Jamie covered in blood.

Summer's blood.

My first reaction was dropping my staff and scream. "YOU KILLED SUMMER?!" I asked, my hands in my white hair. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU THAT CAN CAUSE HER LIFE?!" I stared at Summer's lifeless body, there was bandages wrapping around the wound messily.

"She had blood on her body when I went down then she fainted!" Jamie said in panic. I stared at the knife and I can already imagine what happened. She probably fell or something! "What are we going to do?!"

"I-I don't know! Get new bandages" I ordered to Jamie. He nodded slowly before running upstairs to get the bandages. "Come on Summer."

"Ring… Evil Ring…" Summer muttered. I quickly grabbed her hands, looking at her intently. "Cookies."

"Summer!" Jamie finally came back with a roll of bandages so I grabbed it and wrapped it around her forehead and feet. I don't know a thing about this but might as well TRY!

Then suddenly the ring in Summer's finger started glowing and a writing shows up "Elizabeth." I murmured when I finally saw the writing means. This is Elizabeth's ring! How did Summer get it? What is going on?

* * *

SUMMER'S POV

I opened my eyes and saw Jamie and Jack in my side looking worriedly at me. Urgh, I need to stop fainting damn it! "Hi guys." I said smiling at the both of them. Jamie sighed in relief before hugging me.

"Don't do that ever again!" Jamie's muffled voice said. I grinned happily as Jack ruffled my head. I can't quite catch the emotions in his eyes but one thing for sure boy, were they worried for me!

They're so sweet!

SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Good times babe good times baby.

When I was about to say something my eyes automatically travelled to evil stick. Hmmm, maybe I should annoy it a bit. Imagination activate! Woohoo!

* * *

In the Stick WORLD! (This sounds really disturbing!)

Stick: What the f*ck are you doing here?!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! Time to suffer you evil stick! *laughs evilly*

Stick: The fu-?! Aaaaaah! *is tied in a pink tree*

Me: It's time *has an serious aura surrounding me* Ta-da! *a TV appears out of nowhere and the TV was showing the scene of Twilight when Edward was talking to Bella*

Edward: *breathes in* Stay… *breathes out* away from me! *breathes out*

Stick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bella: No! I can't leave *breathes* you! *breathes in*

* * *

Weird….. O_O

* * *

**Hi guys! Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**Please like, review and blah..blah...! THECALCULATOR OUT~!**


	7. Leaf and Swords

**HI GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 7! I'M IN FIRE!**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

_In Chapter 6!_

_"Don't do that ever again!" Jamie's muffled voice said. I grinned happily as Jack ruffled my head. I can't quite catch the emotions in his eyes but one thing for sure boy, were they worried for me!_

_They're so sweet!_

_SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Good times babe good times baby._

_When I was about to say something my eyes automatically travelled to evil stick. Hmmm, maybe I should annoy it a bit. Imagination activate! Woohoo!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What happened?" I groaned a bit when I felt like wasted…. Okay, well not really wasted but I feel bad! BAD! I looked down and saw the ring. I squinted my eyes, to see the name 'Elizabeth' engraved on it.

So, I did go to my grandmother's memories!

Cool.

"You fainted because of blood loss." Jack explained. "You sure know how to scare a person. Pink Tutu Ranger." I glared at Jack, who was smirking. Man, that smirk is so hot. URGH! STOP IT! BAD SUMMER! Don't think about the hot guy… or more like cold guy…

Heh.

Stupid. Really Stupid.

"Pink Ranger?" I asked. "Tutu?" Jack smiled mischievously. Boy, do I like that smile…SNAP OUT OF IT! Jamie led me to the restroom then I saw why Jack named me that. I was wearing a freaking tutu dress! What the heck?! How did that ha-?

Oh…. That…. "I'm going to change!" I grabbed my clothes from the kitchen (The kitchen was covered in blood thanks to my injury and oh-so great transformation.) and went to restroom, pushing Jamie and Jack away. "OUT!" I quickly changed my clothing before looking at the mirror.

Hmm… I look awesome…

"Okay, Jack explain everything that North told you." Jack nodded and told me everything. And I was shocked that my grandmother sacrificed her life just to protect the children that time and the children today. I wish I was that brave…

Jamie gaped at Jack before looking at me. "Wait, so Summer has Guardian blood in her?" I too was shocked but the same time happy. That means I can fight?! Woohoo! I CAN KICK ASS AGAIN! OOOH YAH!

SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!

* * *

Inner self: Woohoo! I can finally f*ck people!

Me: SHUT THE FUDGE UP! I SAID KICK NOT…THAT!

Inner self: Thank you for ruining my dreams.

Me: Sick dreams!

* * *

"Uh-huh!" Jack floated while his hands were in the back of his head. I stared blankly at the wall before I realize something important. MY MOM! OH NO! THE TIME I ALWAYS FORGET THE DAMN TIME!

I ran to the door after I hugged Jamie and smacked Jack in the shoulder for the nickname he gave me."See you later! I need to go to mom!" I ran outside but stopped when I saw a certain son of a certain vampire (I know that Pitch is not Edward but still!).

"Zaq!" I said, positioning myself in front of Jamie, who was gaping at the black-headed weirdo. Jack gripped on his staff while glaring at Zaq with intense hatred. I can understand why I mean he's the son of the person who tried to rule over the world with the help of…. I don't know.

Zaq smirked at us but he's smirked was gone when he noticed the ring in my finger. "How did you get that?!" He asked, looking shocked. Hmmm, Maybe he's the one who dropped it! Woohoo! In yo face! Who's the awesome person now!

"I just picked it up. Is there something wrong?" I asked, smirking triumphantly. Ohhh…. This is going to be awesome.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. I blushed slightly but ignored the fast beating of my heart. I need to focus!

DAMN YOU JACK! AND YOUR STICK!

* * *

**In my imagination!**

Inner self: *sips on a tea* Calm down. Summer you must calm your heart to focus *smiles*

Me: Uh…. What happened to you?

Inner self: Why? I feel so awe-I mean clean.

Me: Whatever.

Inner self: *fumes* It's not my f*cking fault! I hate being a goody! So shut the *toot* up!

Me: That's me all right.

* * *

Back to Reality!

"Give it back!" Zaq ordered pointing a bony finger at me. This I raised my eyebrows and looked at him if he was serious or what.

I snorted. "Are you really thinking that I'll give this back?" I twirled the ring on my palm, taunting Zaq. Is he really that stupid to think that I'll give this back? Wow, and I thought I'm stupid! Hah! I AM AWESOME OH YAH!

"Who's that?" I heard Jamie ask Jack. I smiled at his innocence so I decided I have to protect this kid. HE'S SMOKIN' ADORABLE!

Before I noticed it a streak of gold sand surrounded us. Jack looked up quickly so I followed his gaze and saw Sandy glaring at Zaq who was smirking maniacally. What is he planning? This is going to be one intense fight.

Zaq flew to our direction as he threw black knives at us, Jamie gasped when the knives pierced through the gold shield that Sandy made. I widened my eyes when one of the knives was getting closer. My ring or gran-gran's ring glowed, and formed into a….

LEAF?

A FREAKING LEAF?!

I can already see my string of life getting thinner. I'm going to die….

"Damn it!" I ran to the bush to find cover, and tried imagining a sword. Why can't it be a sword?! Why does it have to be a leaf?! What is wrong with my grandmother! SORRY, but I really want to live!

Then I felt a solid handle in my right hand I looked down before gasping "A sword? How did?" I shrugged it off as I jumped out of the bush to attack the damn wannabe. IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME BLACK SAND BOTTOMS! WOOHOO!

I screamed like one of those warriors. "LULULULULULU!ROOOROOOROOROOR!" I shrieked and started attacking the black horses. Jack and Sandy stared at me weirdly but continued their awesome fight. This is really fun!

"RUN BITCH RUN!" I yelled at the horses who ran away back to Zaq. I smirked happily, knowing that I already won.

But.. boy, am I wrong!

"LULULULULULU!ROROROROROROROR!" I screamed again, doing the Macarena. They just can't handle my intense awesomeness so they ran away. I ran to their direction screaming like an idiot until I realize a wave of black sand was coming to me. So my reaction was like this.

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" I tripped on my own feet as I stared at the wave. I'm going to die! NOOOOOOOOO! Jamie stared in horror as the black sand enveloped my screaming self. I mean I was trying to crawl away because my feet hurts.

This is so embarassing!

I mean my feet was angled into a disgusting way.

And I swear snot was coming down from my nose.

Urgh.

* * *

**HI GUYS DID YOU LIKE IT?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE OR BLAH... BLAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I've been thinking if I should continue this story or not. It's just that I've noticed my mistakes so yeah…. I'll just lessen the craziness and I will focus on the plot now.**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

_Last Chapter 7!_

_"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" I tripped on my own feet as I stared at the wave. I'm going to die! NOOOOOOOOO! Jamie stared in horror as the black sand enveloped my screaming self. I mean I was trying to crawl away because my feet hurts._

_This is so embarrassing!_

_I mean my feet were angled into a disgusting way._

_And I swear snot was coming down from my nose._

_Urgh._

* * *

Chapter 8

Man, why do I have to die so… uncool. Rawr! Rawr I say! "Wait, did I just care about how I will die?!" Oh my gos- I mean glob! AHHHHHH! I'm turning girly! There's nothing wrong to have a feminine side but I just hate girliness! It's….

**Horrible.**

I'm changing! This is puberty! The horror! I'm sorry Pitch or Edward that you turned into British because of puberty. Forgive me! _**'Summer, concentrate. Do not panic. And his name is Pitch not that sparkly vampire!' **_I heard a voice said in my mind.

_"Are you..? Poo-poo! I miss you so much!"_ I thought. Poo-poo is my companion whenever I'm alone when I was a kid. Yah, you said it he's my imaginary friend. I'm a bit lonely when I was a kid. Yah. Loneliness….

_**"I am your grand-mother!"**_ The voice bellowed at my mind. If that was even possible.

Wait, granny? She's in my mind? Whoa.

**_"I cannot talk to you much longer so I need you to concentrate and think of summer."_ **So, she wants me to think about my most hated season ever? Well, ain't that sweet! Grrrrr….

I scowled deeply but did what she told me to do. The first thing that came into my mind when my dad slipped on the swimming people because of my brother, Oz, who was a major prankster. Aah, good times. Loved it!

My mind was spinning because of all the times I spend with my family. I was feeling down when I remembered the time Oz gave me a ruby necklace that was actually a shocker and I ended up in the hospital. I'm not good with surprises. I know I suck but still!

"Summer!" I heard Jack's voice. Even though his voice is hot I need to concentrate here! So, please do not disturb.

"SUMMER!" I opened my eyes and saw Jack looking at me worriedly. I waved my hands a bit before continuing my meditation. Troll. Haha. "SUMMER!"

Okay, what is wrong with people this days?! Ignore the hottie. Ignore the cutie. Ignore the screaming cookies. Ignore the flying pon-?! The heck?! Are those ponies I see flying around?

_**"It seems that you imagined quite weirdly."**_ Gran-gran said. **_"Well, I guess this works"_** She mused. I smiled proudly when gran-gran patted my head. Even though I never met her she seems like a cool woman.

Like me.

"I will explain everything after the son of Pitch is gone. I think that your boyfriend over there will protect you while you meditate." Aaw. She cares! How swee-! Boyfriend?! Who?! I'm married already! With the can opener! I even have pictures with me when we had our honeymoon.

Good times. You gotta love my craziness! "How did the ponies fly?" I asked, tilting my head to gran-gran. She only smirked at me before disappearing into a swirl of leaves. You know like one of the Naruto scenes.

**_"Sometimes, the season of _summer****_is always crazy."_** She whispered. Weird. This is so weird. I wonder what she means by that.

But first who's my boyfriend? I looked at the direction where gran-gran was staring at and I saw Jack shooting the fearlings with his staff…

…

Oh shit.

Jack Frost?! Seriously? This is so freaking weird! My eyes widened when an arrow was aiming at Jamie. I quickly moved in to action until Sandy covered Jamie with a gold sand shield. I was so thankful! I can't live if Jamie got hurt.

"Time to get serious." When I meant serious. I am dead serious. I slashed the horses with my swords as I jumped to a tree branch to go to Zaq. He was so busy laughing at Jack and Sandy, he didn't notice me glaring at him with hatred.

Did I mention I have an intention to kill him brutally?

No?

Well, then I DO have an intention.

"GO SUMMER!" Jack screamed when I kicked Zaq in the face before stabbing him with my sword in his stomach. Black sand sprayed into my face, hands and my face. But boy did that felt so good.

I looked at Zaq's shocked eyes. "It's over." I retracted my sword from his stomach as I whooped in victory. But what I didn't know was that a stream of black sand was slowly creeping into my legs.

* * *

**HI GUYS DID YOU LIKE IT?! PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW AND I DON'T KNOW!**


	9. Just believe

**HI GUYS A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE LIKE IT!**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

**"GO SUMMER!" Jack screamed when I kicked **

* * *

**Last Chapter 8!**

_Zaq in the face bef__ore stabbing him with my sword in his stomach. Black sand sprayed into my face, hands and my face. But boy did that felt so good._

_I looked at Zaq's shocked eyes. "It's over." I retracted my sword from his stomach as I whooped in victory. But what I didn't know was that a stream of black sand was slowly creeping into my legs._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Wow that felt so good! I felt so freaking awesome! I mean the way how I stabbed Zaq in the stomach and I said 'it's over' AWESOME! I mean I never really stabbed somebody in purpose! Yay! I still _can't_ believe I just did that.

"Nice work Summer!" Jack complimented, his blue eyes sparkling in victory. "Not bad for a starter." My eyes twitched at that. STARTER?! Excuse me! Such evilness cannot be forgotten so easily! MARK MY WORDS. I am not a starter! I've been practicing my aiming actually. Hmph!

* * *

IMAGINATION

Inner self: *marks it* Done!

Me: Wow, you've been nice lately *smiles*

Inner self: Don't push your luck b*tch! *farts again*

Why does she always have to fart?! That is so rude! But I'm rude myself…. But still! I've been pawned by my own self!

* * *

I scowled deeply when Jack ruffled my hair, I'm not a kid excuse me. Jamie ran to my side and grinned at me, showing again his missing tooth! I mean where did that come from? I need to know this instant. Well, maybe later….

Too lazy.

Sandy came down with his floating gold sand which I have to say is pretty cool. "Ooh…" I admired at the gold sand before poking it with my finger. "Touch." I whispered but not so quietly since all of them heard me.

Wait a minute….

I looked down at my feet and my face twisted in pain. I have forgotten about my feet, it seems that it healed quite a bit but it got worse when I jumped into those tree branches. How did it healed? Maybe, granny did something? Might as well thank her if she did.

"Ouch." Jack murmured, leaning on his (rude) stick. Why does he always lean on it?! What is so special with that stick!

IT'S A FREAKING STICK!

SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

Sandy poked at my twisted ankle as I winced in pain. "We need you to get checked." Jack said. I rolled my eyes at that but nodded instead. If I talk they'll noticed the extreme pain I'm experiencing now. I just need to calm myself and everything will be okay.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breath-! I CAN'T FREAKING STAND THIS! THIS IS TOO BORING! WAAAAAH! I FEEL LIKE EDWARD AGAIN! NUUUUUUUUUU!

Jamie stared at me with his wide eyes. "Does it hurt?" He asked. Why of course not! I feel definitely okay since my foot is twisted into a weird way. And it doesn't hurt a bit! Not one! Everything's okay!

NOT!

I smiled kindly at Jamie. "Yes. Yes it does." I answered, glaring at the snickering winter spirit. Well, isn't that nice. "But don't worry!" I'm in pain right now and he just laughs! Oh yeah, he doesn't know how I feel right now.

"My f-father shall d-defeat the G-Guardians." Zaq swore to us. Okay, that was a little bit weird. But who cares? I'm weird to-? Why is Zaq looking at me? Oh no….. Do not look at the Jacob do not look at the stripper.

"And you! Father will o-obtain y-your power!" My eyes widened at this. Power? What does he mean by that? Then I remembered granny's words.

"Believe Summer. And it will show itself to you."

What should I believe in? Think Summer. Why? What is the most important thing being a Guardian. Jack mentioned something about center was it? His center is fun that's why he's a Guardian! How did my granny became a Guardian? What is her center?

Think.

Think.

What do we have in common? Umm… we have the same hair color and eye color but that's not important is it? The… The…. The….

RING!

It's the ring! I looked down to my hands, Gran-gran passed this to me so this has to have something valuable! What will show? Think….

Believe? I need to believe on the children of the world that's it! Even though I'm not a Guardian I need to do this.

Just believe.

Close your eyes.

And believe.

That will help.

* * *

**HI GUYS DID YOU LIKE IT?! REVIEW AND ETC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE RISE OF THE GUARDIAN!**

* * *

**Last Chapter 9!**

_Believe? I need to believe on the children of the world that's it! Even though I'm not a Guardian I need to do this._

_Just believe._

_Close your eyes._

_And believe._

_That will help._

* * *

…

IT'S NOT FREAKING HELPING!

"Hello?!" I shouted.

"Hey Summer! Look it's a worm!" I whipped my head to the right and gasped when I saw Oz grinning like an idiot while holding a stick. What's so interest-?! AAAAAH! WORMS! WORMS! BOO! WORMS! I don't really like worms after Oz tried to prank me by putting a worm in my sandwich when I was 9 yrs. Old.

Sucks…

I, of course, shrieked before jumping away. "Get that a-away from m-me!" I stuttered. Wait, how did I do that? That was weird. It just slipped out of my mouth as if I'm not the one who's controlling this body. Creepy…

Oz laughed at my scared state, his bright blue eyes sparkling in happiness. I envy him since he got my father's eyes. I got my mom's. But I guess my green eyes are one of my sexy points. TROLL!

"Come on! Stop being a chicken and have some fun!" He said, throwing the stick away (THANK YOU!) while I sighed in relief when I saw the evil stick gone.

I scoffed weakly still scared about the worm thingy. "A-As if I'm a c-chicken!" I retorted quite weakly I might say. Man, I'm a disgrace! Why must I be so suckish?! WHY?!

Wait wait! Where the heck am I? Don't tell me I'm in my memories. But I'm pretty sure this has never happened before. Trust me. Sure, Oz used to scare me by showing me a worm on a stick! But he never told me I'm a chicken.

Only a bunny.

I don't even know why. Do I like Bunny? I don't look like a kangaroo! Hello?!

* * *

"Summer! Do you want cookies or cake?" I heard North's voice asked behind me. I turned around and blinked when I saw a girl with orange hair. She was smiling at North sheepishly, just like how I smiled at North when I stole his cookies.

The girl grinned. "Ahaha! Don't worry I stole some so yah." I blinked at the girl. D-Did she just? Okay, this girl is like me in many ways! Though I don't have orange hair. And violet eyes. I mean she stole cookies! Even her laugh is like mine!

Weird.

OOH! I HAVE A TWIN MAYBE SHE LIKES SAYING SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

I mean who wouldn't?

It's freaking addicting.

North glared at the girl. "What did I tell you about stealing my cookies?!" He said in his Russian accent that I love hearing! I giggled as the girl stuck her tongue out stubbornly. I think I already like this girl already.

"You're not the boss of me!" She replied before crossing her arms. "Oh, and Jack said that he's going to do some pranks I guess?"

Wo-ah! She knows Jack? Who is this girl? Wait, is she Jack's girlfriend?

RAWR! BITCH! RAWR! NO TOUCHY-TOUCHY!

I

KILL

YOU!

The scene suddenly started becomes blurry like in those TV shows. The girl turned her head before looking at me like how gran-gran did. She grinned at me as she waves her hand.

A sparkly thing caught my vision; the girl was wearing a ring, identical to mine. But her ring had a blue gem on the center. It was kind of pretty. I always liked the color blue. I don't know why but it always makes me calm and happy.

"Just believe." The girl said and her voice sounded like mine except it was a bit mature than mine. Wha was going on here? I did believe! But nothing happened.

I screamed in pain when I felt like a fire was erupting in the bottom of my stomach. And my head was aching like sh*t! Why is this happening to me? I did what gran-gran said and this happens!

I am not enjoying this!

* * *

"Summer! Look out!" I heard a certain Australian accented voice. My eyes were still closed shut and I didn't know why. "Open your eyes! Don't be scared!" Bunny said, he was trying to comfort me.

The question is: From what?

I was finally able to open my eyes and I was shocked to see all the Guardians were gathered around me. I winced slightly at the small pain in my back. I knew somebody fixed my foot since it didn't hurt anymore.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tooth smiled. "Zaq ran away and the Man in the Moon spoke to us. He said to follow the sun. And we knew you were in danger." She said. I blinked owlishly. SERIOUSLY? THAT SOUNDS SO CLICHÉ!

Eew…

"You fainted." Jack smirked at me but I saw in his eyes that he was pretty worried for me. How sweet! Man, he's so adorable!

But for now I must first know who was that girl and am I really that important?

THE END

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE LIKE REVIEW OR WHATEVER!**


	11. Knowing what's right

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

**Last Chapter 10**

_You fainted." Jack smirked at me but I saw in his eyes that he was pretty worried for me. How sweet! Man, he's so adorable!_

_But for now I must first "know who was that girl and am I really that important?_

* * *

I smiled meekly to all of them and stood up before wincing at the pain in my back. "Thanks, but what happened?" Tooth looked briefly at North as she stared at me with her pink eyes I blinked slowly when she putted her hand in my shoulder.

"You fainted" Tooth repeated what Jack said. My eyes twitched at this but I shook my head. That's not what I freaking meant.

"No! Not that! I want to know what happened WHILE I was knocked out." Bunny made an 'oh' mouth before being a serious bunny again. "What happened?" In the corner of my eyes I saw Tooth looking at North worriedly again. Jack stared at his feet sadly then I noticed something.

I gasped. "Is there something wrong?" I saw Sandy sign to me. I grinned at him in a not so happy way but he was right there was something wrong. When, Tooth was about to speak up I glared at everybody I finally knew what they were hiding. "Where is Jamie?"

This time, Tooth broke down while she fell down to her knees. Well, actually she flew down to her knees. North stared at me apologetically, Bunny stopped fiddling with his egg bomb, Sandy made a storm sign while Jack looked away, refusing to meet my shock and angry eyes.

"What happened to Jamie?" I asked, my knees shaking in fear of what happened to Jamie. I told you I can't live this down if Jamie got hurt because of me. That kid is important to me. He prevented me from doing suicide. Yes, I look happy-go-lucky but I also had gone through many things.

"Zaq kidnapped the boy." Bunny finally said, breaking the silence surrounding us. I fell to my knees too and stared at the floor quietly. "I'm sorry kid." I shook my head when Bunny apologized. It wasn't his fault it was mine why did I have to faint? I could have saved Jamie if I was there but no, I had to become too girly and this is what I freaking get.

Jack stared at my figure before looking away again, I tried to talk to him through telepathy but it didn't work. North patted my head while looking at the full moon then I was shocked to see the full moon, glowing frighteningly at the dark sky of the night. Tooth sniffled and also looked at the full moon. Sandy nodded his head solemnly as if he was talking with somebody but nobody noticed. Bunny blinked when I continued licking my lips.

It was dry okay?

But I was also focused at the moon too. "Summer, when the time comes do not be afraid of the dark when you can always shine brightly." I heard a voice in the corner of my head. That was weird. Man, why does everything have to be so cliché.

North muttered something under his breath and jumped to his sleigh. "Summer! We will be going now! I need to check up on something!" He signalled the others to follow him but Tooth was looking at me as if she wants to stay with me.

I don't like being a bother so I smiled at her reassuringly. "There's no need." I mouthed to her. Tooth smiled at me back before flying to North. Sandy made a sand airplane as he flew away. I still think Sandy is pretty cute.

"Bye kiddo." When, Bunny was about to jump into his hole North grabbed his fur and threw him on the sleigh. I chuckled quietly when Bunn screamed in fear; I never knew he was like that. Oh, well he did say munchkins in the past so yah.

And so, I was left with the winter spirit. I fell into my butt before I hugged my knees as I buried my face on it, crying silently. I hate crying but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to Jamie. What did he do to deserve this?!

"Summer." I heard Jack's voice said but I ignored while I continued to cry in my already wet jeans. I gasped audibly when cold warms wrapped into my shaking figure. "P-Please don't c-cry." Jack begged to me, his grip on me tightening.

My mouth was agape in shock when he hugged me. I mean seriously? Jack hugging people?! So shocking. "I-I… I just c-can't stand the t-thought of J-Jamie afraid." I muttered before slowly sinking into Jack's cold embrace.

"I know." Jack said, this time his voice was so understanding not his usual mischievous voice that made me want to throw something at his handsome face. "There's no need to be afraid. We can save him since he believes in us too so we need to believe in him." I nodded my head weakly but I stopped crying my eyes was getting red because of this.

"Thanks Jack." I smiled at him before scooting away from him. "Thank you." I stood up and looked around, we were still at the battlefield, there were some black sands that I despise so much but then I thought of a great idea. I grabbed the black sands before putting them into my pockets.

This is going to be a good comeback.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! REVIEW FAVOURITE OR WHATEVER~**


	12. Author's note! READ NOW!

**Hi guys! I've been thinking for this past few days that either I should continue this story or not and sadly I decided that I shall discontinue this. I'm sorry guys, but it's not that I have no time or I don't like Summer or whatever! It's just that I notice that this story sucks. I have too many mistakes.**

**So, let's just say I will make a new story that hopefully will make you guys like it too. I'm just going to renew Snow and Can openers. Summer will be still the crazy girl. And of course I will still have mistakes hehehe…**

**So yeah…. Thanks guys~!**

**THECALCULATOR OUR!**


	13. Special Chapter

**Hey guys! Here's a chapter for Snow and Can openers! This chapter is for you guys who have supported me always and I'm so grateful to all of you~ Thanks guys!**

**REVIEW, LIKE OR WHATEVER!**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS (If I did I would never have putted the scene where Tooth and Jack hugged! Summer: *eyes glints in anger* THEY HUGGED?!)**

**THIS IS ONLY A RANDOM CHAPTER LET'S SAY AN ONESHOT!**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

"Please Summer! It's really fun! Just try it!" Jamie begged for the fifth time. He wanted me to go sledding with him but sadly I refused. I know it's mean for me to reject Jamie's offer it's just that I don't know how to sled.

Yeah kill me!

* * *

Inner self: Gladly! *sharpens knife*

Me: Kill me and you're also dead.

Inner self: Ah… *is about to retort* F*ck…

Me: *gasps* I WON! I FREAKING WON! IN YOUR FACE YOU ARROGANT SELF OF MINE MUAHAHAHAHAHA! SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

While I was dancing my victory dance in my head I felt a tap in my shoulder. Of course, it snapped me out of my stupor so I turned around and saw Jamie looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay Summer?"

"Why of course I am! I just defeated my Innerself! Woohoo! Spartaaaaaaaa-mfff!" My moment was crushed when a cold hand covered my mouth to prevent me saying my most favorite word. Nobody stops deh Summer! NOBODEH!

Hehe… That sounds weird….

YAY! ANOTHER USELESS WORD THAT HAS NO MEANING! Maybe, I should take a job that makes random words. Maybe, I can get my own dictionary!

* * *

Inner self: A dictionary for idiots like you.

Me: If I'm an idiot then what are you?

Inner self: *smirks* A genius.

Me: *rolls eyes* Well, then oh-great genius! Since, you said that you're a genius then that means I'm a genius too since we're the same person!

Inner self: Damn it! Why am I like this?!

* * *

I smirked in triumph before I realized my mouth was still covered by a certain prankster. I managed to slip out of the 'mystery' person's grasp and to go to Jamie's side without the person knowing because I'm too freaking awesome LIKE EH NINJAH!

"Jack! I thought you said you're not coming back until next week?" Jamie asked Jack who was wondering where the heck was I. Since, I'm such a 'genius' I snickered quietly probably because of the shock expression that covered the face of the winter spirit.

Jack glared at me as he pouted at Jamie while holding his chest where the heart is located with a mock sadness façade. I have to admit he looked quite cute in th-! SHIT! Why did I just think of that?! *shivers*

"Aw, I guess I'll go back next week since you don't want me here…" Jack said, with a cute pout in his face making his piercing blue eyes to sparkle. "Oh, I'm also taking Summer!" Before I knew it, Jack grabbed my hand to show his words about me being kidnapped by the evil ice king of doom.

Okay, that did not happen but don't judge my weird narration! You love it! ADMIT IT!

Jamie gasped while shaking his head furiously. "It's not like that! I wanted to prepare some things for you so that next week we could have fun!" I looked at Jack who was shocked by Jamie's kindness I rolled my eyes at him but I just laid my hand on top of his.

The Guardian also looked at me in shock but I ignored it instead I dragged him back to Jamie. "Sheesh, you're the guardian of fun right?" I muttered in between my breaths. Jack heard this and his eyes went bright again.

"It's okay Jamie! I'm the guardian of fun so you don't need to prepare things for me! When, you're always with me I guarantee that you're always going to have fun!" Jack proclaimed to Jamie. I choked a bit when I heard what Jack said. It was a little bit disturbing if you think the same way as I do.

Jack raised his eyebrows at me since I was blushing a bit then Jack started chuckling when he tried to analyze what he said. So, instead he winked at me before shooting me with a sly smirk.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting us to start flirting in front of Jamie who was a bit confused by our behavior.

But then when I smiled at Jamie he looked like he just remembered something then Jamie whispered something to Jack that made the winter spirit smirk, a smirk that just screams out trouble.

And that is not good…

* * *

Me: Oh no…

Inner self: RUN BITCH RUN!

Me: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

* * *

But before I can accomplish my Inner self's wonderful idea, Jack grabbed the end of the collar and dragged me to a small hill that was covered by snow. At first, I was confused then I realized this was Jamie's favorite sledding place.

"Oh no no no no! NO! I will not go sledding!" I protested but sadly my protests were deaf to the two boys in front of me. My hearts was beating frantically I hate this! What did I do to deserve this horrible treatment!

Rather than the fact I almost killed Jamie yesterday because I threw a knife at him but it was meant for Jack not him!

Like I said, I'm bad at aiming so yeah….

Jamie smirked one of those evil smirks that I bet Jack made him to do. "Sorry Summer!" Jack grabbed me and laid me down on the sled before pushing it to go down the hill of ultimate doom that will cause my death.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!OOOOOOHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT TTT!" I shrieked like an idiot then I realized there were kids around me and I just cursed. Some of the kid's parent glared at me as they closed their kid's ear while some of them laughed at me probably because I looked like I'm going to die any moment from now.

Wait a minute! If I looked like I'm going to die they should've saved me! MEANIE ASSES! Die you un-perfect asses!

I closed my eyes in fear, not wanting to see my death so early. Well, I kind of opened my eyes a little and shrieked when there was a pile of snow in front of me and I knew I was going to hit it. Awww, damn!

BAM! CRACK! BAM!

If you're probably wondering why there was a crack sound that was my arm breaking thank you to the two boys laughing at my misery. I guess they didn't know that I was hurt so I simply glared at them.

What? I was still hurt ya' know.

"Y-You should h-have seen your f-face!" Jamie laughed, holding his stomach. Jack also laughed at me but he noticed I was in pain. I smiled at him, hoping that he'll believe me that I wasn't hurt. Please believe me please believe me!

"Summer, are you hurt?" I muttered under my breath but nodded slowly. Jamie stopped laughing and looked at me worriedly. My mouth was formed into a thin line cause I was a bit guilty that I stopped their fun just because I was hurt but I guess that's also their fault.

I rolled at them and fixed my arm back to its right place I know it kind of hurt but it was worth it. Jamie looked like he was going to faint when heard the crack of my bone. I chuckled at his pale face so I pushed him into the snow.

Jack smirked and started a snowball fight with me and soon all of the kids around the park joined us. And I have to say I did have fun.

Heh, looks like Jack truly is the guardian of fun.

Innerself: And the guardian of intense hotness and sexiness.

Me: I can't agree more! *grins*

* * *

**THE END!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS IS FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE THAT SUPPORTED ME!**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER! Haha! Tell me if you guys want to read Summer's oh-so great dictionary for idiots! Ahaha! But I'm not saying you guys are idiots! **


End file.
